


Vaguely days 5 & 6: Gunpoint & dragged away

by HopefulButHelpless



Series: October 2019 Prompts! [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Have this mess that took me forever to somewhat finish, also this doesnt even work for either of these prompts but its Fine, but if you dont ship jam then you can see this as gen, havent decided yet - Freeform, if i decide to properly finish this i might make this a poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: A sharp gasp, then someone falling. A soft noise from the man on the ground, and Tim realizes that Jay is still alive. Running over to him, he picks him up and runs to his car, the only thought in his head being ‘get Jay to a hospital before he fucking dies’. He can’t feel anything until after he sees Alex running behind his car on the road, and he stops only because Jay insists.
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., implied
Series: October 2019 Prompts! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503197
Kudos: 21





	Vaguely days 5 & 6: Gunpoint & dragged away

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and edit this when I'm not so damn tired, and who knows maybe I'll even finish it  
> this sucks but I don't like writing things and not posting them, and constructive criticism is very welcome.  
> also i haven't gotten any better at summaries or titles if you can't tell

“Jay? Jay, where the fuck are you, this isn’t funny Jay where are you-”

A sharp gasp, then someone falling. A soft noise from the man on the ground, and Tim realizes that Jay is still alive. Running over to him, he picks him up and runs to his car, the only thought in his head being ‘get Jay to a hospital before he fucking  _ dies _ ’. He can’t feel anything until after he sees Alex running behind his car on the road, and he stops only because Jay insists. 

“I’m so sorry, holy shit I can’t- what even happened, wait-” he fully turns to Jay in the backseat “- are you  _ shot _ ? What- who even-

“You, asshole! I can’t  _ believe _ you, you shot Jay and you don’t even remember it? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Alex staggers backwards from Tim’s words as if they’re a physical blow. Tim’s about to drive away, but then he looks at Alex’s face, the confusion and pain in his expression, his wide eyes, and finds that his anger has dissipated. 

He sighs, then opens the passenger seat door. “Get in.” 

“What?”

“I’m taking you and Jay to a hospital.”

Alex just stares blankly at him.

“Come  _ on _ , we don’t have any time to waste.” 

When he doesn’t move, Tim pushes Alex into the car. 

“ _ I said get in _ .” 

2 hours later, and Tim and Alex are sitting in the waiting room of the nearest ER while Jay’s getting operated on to remove the bullet in his side. Their story is that Jay was hunting in the woods with Tim and Alex when he forgot to flip the safety on, and ended up shooting himself accidentally. The entire incident was perfectly accidental and there's nothing more to it, just Jay being an idiot. Tim talks to the hospital staff and the police, and Alex tries not to fuck everything up - Tim gets the feeling that’s going to become rather common in the next few weeks. 

Even though Tim and Alex refuse to compromise on anything, the one thing they both agree on is that they need to get away from The Thing, whatever it is. 

The first thing Alex says to Tim once they’ve sent Jay off to surgery is “Fuck getting answers, we’re leaving Rosswood and Alabama and just… we’re leaving, okay?” 

Tim just nods and tries not to think about everything they’ll be leaving behind, every _ one _ they’ll be abandoning ( _ Brian, his brain reminds him, and his heart aches, aches, aches _ ) but he agrees anyway, checks his bank account and Alex’s and almost checks Jay’s until he remembers that Jay’s a trust fund baby and that he’ll be fine for a while. They spend the rest of their wait for Jay planning their future, because even though Tim hates Alex more than anything, he knows that they’ll stick together anyways - you don’t live through what they did and abandon each other, and plus, Jay would kill him if he even suggested they leave Alex behind (because him and Jay are sticking together, no matter what) so there’s that. Alex maps out a route, even going so far as to find them a place to settle permanently, while Tim figures out the logistics like motels, food, clothes, and everything else he doesn’t trust Alex with. He knows it doesn't matter, that Alex would be ruining his own life if he tries to ruin theirs, but years of paranoia have left their mark on him and he's not going to make the same mistakes with Jay's safety that he made with Brian's. 

They work in silence for the most part, save for when they occasionally ask the other for their opinion, and by the time a nurse comes to tell them Jay's room number, they have a pretty good idea of what they'll do in the next few months. Jay’s still unconscious, but Tim’s sure that he’ll get no sleep until Jay’s awake - his anxiety won’t let him look away from Jay’s pale, thin body surrounded by machines. Even though the constant whirring and beeping of the machines heightens every sensation, makes his skin stretch too tight over his stocky frame, amplifies his thoughts with the promise of an oncoming panic attack. Jay’s safety is worth far more than his comfort, and the irrational part of him is scared to look away from Jay, fearing that he’ll be gone if Tim doesn’t keep staring, and it doesn’t help him in the least but he’ll be damned before he risks anything happening to Jay - he refuses to make the same mistakes twice, and he’ll be damned before he lets Jay out of his sight again.


End file.
